Right Where I Need To Be
by LetItReign
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: John is forced to leave his new wife yet again but then decides to rethink the decision and keep his priorities in check. Featuring the song, "Right Where I Need To Be" by Gary Allan. John Cena/OC


**Title: **Right Where I Need To Be**  
>Type: <strong>One Shot, Song Fic  
><strong>Rating: R<br>Content:** Adult language and situations. Wasn't as smutty as I wanted it to be, but oh well.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC (mentions of others)**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OC and Mr. Gary Allan owns the tune. Lyrics are from & inspiration came from YouTube!**  
>Authors Note: <strong>This is written strictly for my BFF bestie, Breeface. She needed a little somethin' somethin' to get her muse going again so I thought I'd help her out while I take a slight break from Twisted and wait for reviews. This is just a small idea that popped into my head that I ran with. I'd like to hear what you guys think about it though!

**Right Where I Need To Be. 1/1**

_There's a plane flyin' outta here tonight  
>Destination New Orleans<em>

"You're leaving tonight?" She asked, her voice soft and obviously disappointed as she stood there staring down at him with her arms crossed over her chest. It cut him to the core to see her demor, especially her eyes, looking at him like that but he had to go, he just didn't have any other choice, his hands were tied.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said, shaking his head. "Vince wants me in New Orleans by 9AM in the morning." He tried to explain although he already knew it wasn't going to help. Nothing he could say would make having to leave her all the time, at the drop of a hat okay. He was knelt down on the floor of their bedroom throwing clothes into the same suitcase he had just finished unpacking only hours earlier, once again.

"I don't care what Vince wants-_I want my husband._" Her words were curt and sharp. He could tell the more they discussed it, the more upset it was making her.

"Bree, hunnie, I don't want to leave you, I _never_ want to leave you but you knew what I was when you married me. Maybe in a few years when I start my discent with the company Vince will actually let me spend more time at home." He got up off the floor and walked into their bathroom, grabbing his shaving kit and other random items.

Bree didn't want to wait _a few years_ to actually be able to spend time with her new husband, she wanted to do it now. She didn't think it was too much to ask to have him actually spend at least one night at home a week. Spending so much time in this big mansion all by herself was getting to her. She hated being alone and since she had moved to Florida to be with John she had left everything she'd known back home in Milwaukee.

"John.. you were barely home 14 hours this time, can't you just fly out in the morning?" She asked, slumping down on the edge of their bed as she continued to watch him scurry around the room trying to pack all of his things.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again. "Vince will have my ass if I'm not there on time for this promotional deal. He said he'd make up for the time lost my next pay day. He needs me to be there since I'm the champion again. It's good business, you know that." He tried to reason with her, but he could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't working. Nothing could make this situation better and he knew that.

_Boss man says my big promotion's on the line  
>He says that's right where I need to be<em>

"I don't care about how much money you make, John! I'd tell him to keep all of his damn money, absolutely all of it, if it meant I'd be waking up to you tomorrow morning like I wanted to! I _need_ you to be here..." Her voice broke and John knew she was moments away from breaking down all over again. He sighed heavily, tossing another arm load into his bag.

"Baby.." He whispered, going over to kneel down in between her legs, wrapping his strong around her waist. "I promise I will make this up to you, somehow-but you know I can't go against Vince. I really am sorry, baby." He stood, sitting down beside her on the bed, pulling her into him. She stayed quiet. John almost hated that more than if she were to just yell at him or cry her eyes out. The silence stabbed him in the heart every single time.

He just held her as she clutched onto him for dear life. He knew she didn't want him to go and leave her again. He'd been doing that too much lately as it was. It wasn't fair to her and it killed him to have to leave her alone this way all the time. He missed his wife, he missed her touch, her body, everything about her.

Most days they shared more phone calls and text messages than candle lit dinners and lazy Saturdays. Yes, he was a WWE Superstar, John Cena, the king pin of the business but it didn't matter. The fact he was WWE Champion didn't change the fact that he was first and foremost her husband. It didn't give him the right or the reason to make his new bride suffer.

_Lately I've been on the road more than I've been home  
>All this leavin' her alone is killin' me<em>

John and Bree had met 5 years ago, they had hit if off instantly, becoming inseperable almost just as quick. She's the only woman John could say he's truly been in love with and he knew the moment he laid eyes on her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Four years to the day, they were finally married last spring but they had yet to go on an actual honeymoon due to this work ethic with the WWE.

They stood in the doorway of their Florida home for what seemed like hours but at the same time it was really only a few minutes. If he stuck around much longer he would miss his red-eye flight. He pressed his cheek into the top of her head. He closed his eyes and tried to burn this moment between them into his mind. He knew this was wrong and she was hurting, John knew deep down that she was more important than anything that had to do with his job no matter how much he loved the business. The pain he felt in his heart right now made sure he knew that he indeed did love his wife more.

"I gotta go.." he whispered, slowly pulling away from her as he looked down into her dark eyes and he could see the tears puddled there, waiting to fall at the drop of a hat. "I'm so sorry, babe. I'll call you when I get there, okay? Like always." Bree nodded, not saying anything, her arms crossed over her chest again as she stood there in front of him already in her pajamas, it was almost mid-night.

"Okay.." she finally squeaked, shifting on her feet uneasily. John pulled her in one more time to feel her against him. He placed a finger under her chin to bring her head up to look him directly in the eye.

"I love you," he said softly searching her gaze momentarily before leaning down, pressing his lips against hers. As soon as his eyes reopened he saw the tear stains on her face. "Don't cry baby, it's only going to be another day or two and I'll be back here with you again, I promise." John almost choked on his own words as he knew how bad it would sound to her. Bree had just welcomed her husband home and she was already watching him leave again. It just wasn't fair.

"I love you too, Johnny.." she sighed, watching him walk off the pouch toward the same rental car he'd drove home the day before. John felt sick to his stomach and a knot in his throat had formed as he started the car and had to drive out of the drive way again, leaving her just like that. It hurt him and he couldn't help but listen to that nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that Vince was wrong... at home, with his wife, loving her is exactly where he needed to be.

_And holdin' her right now has got me thinkin' more and more  
>This is right where I need to be<em>

John slumped into a chair and sighed heavily, looking at his watch. It was alittle after one in the morning and instead of being at home, in bed, holding his wife he was now looking at a board that said his red-eye flight to LA had been delayed due to debre on the runway. He closed his eyes and laid his head back trying not to get angry, trying to convince himself that he was still doing what was right from a business standpoint.

Suddenly his cell phone started to buzz in the pocket of the jean shorts he was wearing. Digging it out quickly his mouth crept into a soft smile when he saw Bree's name and photo pop up on the screen. He answered quickly, just to be sure nothing was wrong and she was okay. His heart begging for her the whole time.

"Hey baby," he answered, an exhausted tone to his voice already. "It's late, what are you still doing up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to call you before I went to bed. Has your plane left yet?" John sighed, his eyes glancing back up at the delayed flight time. **2:30AM.**

"No, not yet. It's been delayed at least twice, they've moved it to 2:30. If I'm lucky I'll make it there in just enough time to shower, change and make the appearance." Bree could tell he was being sarcastic and even though she wanted him to be there with her, she felt bad for him. John had a big heart and only wanted to make people happy, especially Vince.

"I'm sorry, Johnny.." she started. He could tell she was sleepy, way past due to call it a night. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. I'll call you as soon as I can in the morning. You go get some sleep, okay? Goodnight babe, I love you more."

_Where when I hear her I can see her  
>I can smell her sweet perfume<em>

John wasn't stupid, he could tell she had been crying. She had probably been crying the whole time he had been gone. He felt that knot in his stomach again and he felt like kicking himself. The longer he was forced to sit there in the near empty airport with only his thoughts, the more he started to second guess himself. It was almost two in the morning and he was sitting there staring at flight times-instead of being home next to his wife.

The only thing he hated about life on the road and being with the WWE in general was the time he had to spend away from Bree. She didn't deserve it, he knew that. She deserved so much more out of him as a husband, lover and friend. She was strong though, she put up with all his shit like a champ and John knew that. He would never be able to understand exactly why she had chosen him but he thanked God every day for her. He didn't know how to live without her in his life.

John heard the voice over the PA system announce that passengers could now board his flight, but all John could process was Bree and the fact that she was laying there, alone in their bed again staring at his cold, empty pillow. He missed her already, he missed her presence, the feel of her skin pressed against his. He too had been missing out on being able to wake up to the woman he loved more than life itself every morning.

_I can feel her skin against me when I sleep  
>Where I won't miss her I can kiss her<br>Anytime that I want to_

Instead of walking toward his gate number he found himself heading for the nearest exit. He called a cab and immediately threw his stuff in the back seat-further acknowledging that he was putting his plan in action. But, he also found himself not giving a damn about anything but her. She had taken so much on by marrying him, handling all the shit that came along with it and now it was time for him to handle some of his own.

He pulled out his cell phone again and found his name rather quickly in his contacts list and pressed send. He knew how early it was but he didn't care. He would leave a voicemail if he had to. John listened to a few rings before a groggy voice answered a very personal and private cell phone.

"John? What the hell?" He asked, obvious that John had woke his boss up. He imagined Vince to be half asleep, one eye open as he would try to make out the time on the nearest clock.

"I'm sorry, Vince. I won't be able to make my flight tonight." He heard Vince clear his throat and what sounded like him struggling to now sit up in bed to become more aware and alert of his surrounding and this conversation.

"Why? Is something wrong? Was the flight cancelled? I can have my private jet there in an hour." He quickly answered, trying to solve the problem the only way Vince McMahon knew how.

"No, it was delayed not cancelled-I just won't be on the plane. I've got to be somewhere else tonight." His voice was firm, he needed Vince to know he meant business and wasn't about to be talked out of it, or threatened for that matter.

"And, just where in the blue hell do you _have_ to be tonight, John?" He asked, his voice a little more angry and sharp than before.

"With my wife." John said flatly, before hanging up the phone knowing that was the only explanation that he needed. Vince would probably deduct at least a month's pay for this but right now, he just didn't care. All he wanted was to make it home to her, right where he needed to be.

_Yeah that's right where I need to be  
>Yeah that's right where I need to be <em>

He was on the front steps by 3AM and more impaient than ever to see his wife. He grabbed his key from his pocket and was inside in a matter of seconds. Disarming the alarm and throwing his suitcase on the couch he made way for the stairs. Part of him would feel bad for waking her but he knew she would be as happy to see him as he was to see her. His emotions were almost hard to control as he made it to the bedroom door and softly pushed it open.

He could smell her body splash spray on the air, it smelled like coconuts sort of, and reminded him of the beach. John could make out the outline of her body under the sheets as he approached the bed. It was dark but he could still see her sleeping peacefully. He kicked off his shoes, emptied his pockets out onto the dresser and took off his watch. Gently he sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her. He could only imagine what kind of hell she would unleash if she woke up surprised. A smile passed his lips knowing she wouldn't think twice before punching him.

John sat there and watched her for a few minutes. Just enjoying the view of his beautiful wife without a care in the world. Her hair fanned out over her pillow, damp, more than likely from a shower that she had taken after he left. She always took one when she needed time to relax. Bree just looked amazing, even in sleep, she took his breath away every time he looked at her. He finally couldn't hold back anymore as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently.

_There's a plane flyin' outta here tonight  
>With an empty first class seat<em>

"John?" She questioned, coming out of her sleep with ease, instantly knowing his lips and taste as if it were her own. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. Looking up at him, her dark eyes locked on his.

"Hey baby," he smiled, brushing a piece of fallen hair from her face. "I'm sorry I woke you." She smiled, rolling over to lay on her back.

"What are you doing here? What happened to your flight? Your appearance?" She asked, still shocked to see her husband here with her again so soon. He shook his head, as he felt a calm come over him.

"I told Vince I had a wife at home that needed me more than that appearance did. I'm staying here with you for the next six days until I fly out for Raw next week. I just couldn't get on that plane-I had to come home." Bree could feel the tears pop up into her eyes as he spoke the words. Her heart swelled as his thumb brushed across her cheek.

"Was he mad?" She asked, knowing that it was the wrong thing to do to try and battle any McMahon. It was like grabbing a bull by the horns while wearing red.

"It doesn't matter, Bree. All that matters is I'm here with you now and I'm making sure my priorities stay in the correct order. I'll deal with Vince Monday, as for now..." His voice trailed as he grabbed his cell phone and quickly turned it off, tossing it on the nightstand next to him.

"It's just me and you, no one else.." She smiled again, pulling him down toward her to kiss him again with one hand pressed against the back of his neck.

"I love you, Johnny.." she whispered, before capturing his mouth in another heated kiss. He smiled against her lips, Bree could feel his dimples against the palms of her hands as they now cupped around his face.

_'Cause I've finally got all my priorities in line  
>And I'm right where I need to be<em>

John leaned her back against her pillow, his mouth never leaving her own. He hovered above her as their kiss grew more and more ferverish. Tangling one of his hands in her hair a growl excaped from his throat. Bree smirked, fully awake and aware of the situation now. She was more than happy to have her husband here with her where he belonged.

Throwing her arms around his neck she guided his body up and over her own so that he was now flat on his back on the other side of the bed. Her motions were fluid as she mounted him, swinging a bare leg over his torso. Looking down at him she could see the true emotions in his baby blue eyes and, as always, that's all it took.

Bree pulled at the hem of his shirt as he lifted his arms for her to take it off him. Balling it up she threw it over her shoulder. Tossing her long hair to one side of her face she leaned down against him, locking her lips with his in another passionate kiss. John's hands insintively went to bottom of her own top, breaking their lips away from each other only long enough for the garment to hit the floor as well.

"You know it's three in the morning, right?" John breathed, breathlessly. He laid there helpless as she began to kiss and suck on his neck-that one spot that only she knew could drive him absolutely mad.

"Are you saying you don't want to-" Bree whispered in his ear, suductively but she was cut short.

"No, that is absolutely **not** what I am saying.." he tried to laugh but the only thing he could focus on was the sensation she was sending like radio waves throughout his whole body. He suddenly felt like putty in her hands and he knew he was already too far gone to stop now. He could feel her smiling against his skin as her hand reached for his belt buckle.

_Where when I hear her I can see her  
>I can smell her sweet perfume<em>

It was only a matter of time before the rest of their clothing hit the floor and they were combined as one for well over an hour. Her body was perfect in every single way, it fit together with his own like they were made for eachother. They knew one another like they were the same person, knowing exactly how to take the other to the edge and back again. John especially loved the fact that every time they were together it was like the first time all over again.

It didn't make a difference whether it was soft and passionate or rough and ready Bree knew how to drive John crazy. But tonight was his night for her and he took the lead, making sure that she knew exactly how special she was to him. Her hands gripped the sheet, her knuckles turning white in the process. She called his name repeatedly, the closer they came to their final moments.

"_I fucking love you.._" She breathed, her breath catching in her throat making it hard to talk. He looked down at her, hovering over her as he continued his movements, never missing a beat.

"_I fucking love you more._" He growled, his face now down next to her, his forehand pressed against her shoulder. Her nails raked up his back one last time as pure extecy hit the both at the same time.

_I can feel her skin against me when I sleep  
>Where I won't miss her I can kiss her<br>Anytime that I want to_

John was spent, completely exhausted for a number of reasons obviously but for the time being he was still awake. He laid there with her just watching her sleep, feeling her body pressed against his, skin on skin. He just could never seem to get enough of her. The first time he had realized that was the day he decided that he was going to marry her and she would be his forever.

There's something about a woman that stands behind her man no matter what she is put through while she's there. John had never felt this way before, he had never known what it was like to have someone care so deeply for him in so many ways. She was everything he had ever wanted-and then some. If he had it his way he would never leave her side again, but he knew he couldn't leave the WWE just yet, nor would she want him to.

He was glad he had decided to stand up to Vince for once and do what was best for them, instead. Spending the night with her like this had been exactly what he needed to kill that achey feeling in his heart. It had also opened his eyes yet again to exactly how lucky he was to have a woman like Bree in his life. He loved her, more than anything else on the planet.

John's eyes finally closed as sleep invaded him. Falling asleep beside his wife, after making love to her would forever be the greatest feeling he had ever known. He was now more positive than ever that regardless of what his name was, beside her would be the only place John Cena would ever _need_ to be.

_Yeah that's right where I need to be  
>Yeah I'm right where I need to be<br>_


End file.
